


Heart of gold

by RosisZegeek



Series: One big happy family [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosisZegeek/pseuds/RosisZegeek
Summary: Hank will probably never take Conan out in public again. He definitely shouldn't be allowed on buses when he's that excited.





	Heart of gold

Hank opened the front door and climbed into the passenger seat of his old car after struggeling to put the three year old in the child seat at the back. Those buckles where a fucking nightmare even after all these years of advanced technology, they still couldn't make these damn car seats any simpler to use and for the sake of Hanks pride he would not be caught dead struggling with strapping in a fucking toddler to the back of a bloody car. 

"Hello Hank." Greeted a warm voice from the drivers seat. "How was the nursery tour?" 

Hank grumbled as he drew the seatbelt across his chest and clicked it into place turning to Connor who smiled giddily besides him. He had been looking forward to picking Hank and Conan up from their little pre nursery visit all day. Connor was originally supposed to be the one to take Conan but something typically came up at work and he was called in to examin a local crime scene. Hank being the androids patner, he would have also had to be on scene with him but luckily for them, Nines was on hand to assist Connor in replacement so there was no need to cancel the booked visit, instead sending Hank in his place rather than rescheduling a new visit. After all, they had been looking for a good nursery to send Conan to for weeks. This nursery in particular was one Hank had recommended looking into. 

"Don't get me started." He huffed a laugh. "Next time, you take him." Hank said pointing a finger in Connors direction.

Connor furrowed his brows. That wasn't the answer he had expected. Had something gone wrong on the tour? He looked over his shoulder at the toddler in the back and his face dropped into a small frown. 

"What happened? Conan looks unhappy." He asked, concerned over the child's puffed out checks and crossed arms. Not his usual quirky expression.

"He's pouting." Hank answered helpfully. 

"I take it he didn't like the nursery...I had hoped this would be the one for him, it had great ratings on the website." 

"Nah, nah nothing like that." Hank assured shaking his head. "The nursery was great. All the staff were nice, nothing short of welcoming..or at least the ones I spoke with. Conan seemed mesmerized by all the colourful toys and all that. We definitely made a good choice with that place." 

"Oh." Connor tilted his head, a little confused but pleased to hear the nursery wasn't a bust. "Then whats got little Wolfie upset?" He asked. 

Hank chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the still sulking three year old.

"You wanna tell him sport, or should I?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nooo." The toddler whined and Hank laughed. Connor raised a brow at the both of them. 

"Daddy, I didn't know." The toddler blurted out due to the androids gaze.

"Didn't know what, little wolf? Connor asked.

"That it was mean." He said with a sniff. Connor glanced at Hank as if asking for an explanation. 

"We got the bus to the nursery together since you took the car to work." Hank began. "The kid was a little over excited, wouldn't sit still the whole way there." Connor nodded, listening intently. Conan had gone quiet in the backseat, opting to fiddle with his fingers with his head held low while Hank spoke.

"There was this rather big dude sat in the seat in front of us and Conan here kept leaning all over the back of his seat....he touched his shoulder at one point and practically shouted 'Grandad, this man is very fat' for the whole bus to hear. He uh...wasn't too happy." Hank admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Connor's eyes widened a bit. It wasn't unlike the toddler to do and say silly things in the midst of his over excitement, but he's never caused such a scene before.

"I was so embarrassed. I explained to him that what he said was very rude." Hank said directing an eye to the toddler who looked up to meet it but emediatly turned away. 

"Oh, Wolfie...is that why you're upset? Because Hanky told you off?" He asked sincerely. Being so young and currently out of a nursery setting, Conan had hardly enough social experiences outside of their family and small circle of friends to understand proper social behaviour. Most children alike. 

Hank put a hand on Connors shoulder, shaking his head lightly. He lowered his voice just enough for the two of them to hear. 

"There was a woman sat next to him. Prissy looking thing." "A right fucking bitch" he added, mouthing the words so the toddler wouldn't hear. "She didn't seem too impressed either. She made a snark comment about Conan being 'a nasty little brat' and I think the poor kid heared." 

Connors face softened. Sadness and empathy clear in his expression as he turned once again to the toddler who now had a single wet tear streak running down his tiny cheek. 

"I didn't mean it daddy, I didn't." He sobed and it broke connors thirium pump to see him so sad. 

"I don't wanna be like Sage daddy. I wanna be like Sully." 

"Oh little wolf, you are nothing like Sage. The woman on the bus didn't mean it. She was just a little sad for that man, and sad people say silly things. You know it's not true my love." Connor comforted. 

When Conan first started to live with Hank and Connor, androids and humans were at a point where promotion of peace and coexistence was advertised everywhere. Times where still early and nothing substantial had changed. There was still controversy after android rights where passed and there still is today. But those who dedicated their time to showcasing how harmonosly both races could live amongst each other would spread their ideas through multiple propaganda. Some of it good, some of it bad. Most social media now displayed more android content to help integrate them into society better. This included android based apps, films, music and even radio shows featuring android bands and actors alike. Humans and androids began to share the wolrd as equals and Connor wanted his son to grow up to care for both sides of humanity. There was this new cartoon series airing on T.V that Connor would let Conan endulge in before bath times. The show was based around an android and Human duo known as Sully and Lara, who where secret agents working together to fight evil. One of the show's reoccurring villains was a cyborg (most likely to avoid choosing between android or human to portray as the 'most evil character' because RA9 forbid the controversy on what picking one would cause), and this cyborg was called Sage.  
The show was very interactive and Conan often shouted at the screen 'booing' enthusiastically when the villain came on screen and screeching with joy when Sully and Lara defeated him.

Conan thought that the incident on the bus made him less of a hero after realising what effect his words had on the man and other passengers. 

"But daddy...how do you know? You wasn't there." 

"True." Connor said with a weak smile. "But I know what she said was wrong, and that she didn't mean it."

Conan looked up at Connor, still toying with his fingers.

"You wanna know how your dad knows that, sport?" Hank chimed in. Conan nodded.

"Because he was made with a supper special lie detector that knows when people are wrong and when they are telling the truth." Hank said, over playing the specifics of connors detective abilities in interrogation techniques. 

Conan lit up at that, his eyes widened.

"Wow! really?" He gasped.

"Yes my love, and that woman was very, very wrong indeed." 

"You hear that sport, ya dad knows everything after all." Hank said with a smirk.

"He's like Lara! She's smart and best friends with Sully!" Conan exclaimed, his mood much brighter now.

"Well now that you mention it kid...he was off fighting crime this morning wernt ya Connor?" Hank asked, playing along. 

"Yes. I was." Connor replied with a wink to the toddler. 

"Shh!" Conan hushed both adults, putting a single finger on his lips. "He's not got a mask, grandad! He has to be sec-secro...secra ta-"

"Secretive." Connor finished, correcting the toddlers stutter. 

"Yeah, that!" Conan shouted with joy and laughed happily before sushing himself and the others again. Giggling behind his fingers.

"Ready to go home then boys?" Hank asked.

"Yes! Go, go!" Conan sung.

Connor put his foot down on the clutch, put the car in first gear and then they were off.


End file.
